The Conversion
by Kirari13
Summary: Light Yagami is not so bored anymore. Why? He's met someone who makes his life interesting. Someone who wears a white shirt and jeans everyday, and who has jet-black hair. Yagami-kun is even willing to give up the Death Note to be with this... MAN? Yaoi!
1. The Dream

**I am sorry for any confusion this may have caused. This is the re-uploaded chapter of "The Conversion". Here's the shortened version: I didn't like how it came out the first time, and a friend of mine helped me. (You may know her as Rhapsody Wolf, but if you have no idea what I'm talking about, that's fine, too.) And this is my first fan fiction, so please be nice, and review if you get the chance. The chapters will definitely be longer in the future, but I thought that the first few would be better if they were short, to give the readers a feel for the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Legend of Zelda, but I do own a shiny notebook. *Stares at it* Ooh…Shiny. **

**And, without further ado, here is "The Conversion". Chapter 1: The Dream.**

"L." Light said. "Light…" L replied. As Light leaned toward L, hoping for a reaction, he awoke from his dream…Violently. A child's hand had come to rest on his face. To be precise, it was his sister's…Sayu's. "Hey!" She yelled in his ear. He rolled to his side, not wanting to be woken up. Sayu got frustrated. "Listen!" She shouted. _Oh great, _Light thought. _Now I'm having Legend of Zelda flashbacks._ Sayu turned around. "Stop fantasizing about your boyfriend and get up already." She said in a quiet tone. Light still heard it, and shot out of bed. "I-I wasn't fantasizing about anyone!" Light shot back. Sayu did a 180, so that she was facing Light. "Oh?" She said. "Then why are you getting so flustered, nii-chan?" Light was too annoyed to look at his flushed face. "Just get out!" He yelled. Sayu made her appearance look as though she had just smelled something foul. "Nii-chan, you don't know how much that hurts me!" "Oh, come off it." Light countered. "I know you're not actually upset." Sayu chuckled. "Perceptive as ever, I see. But really, I think you're turning British. Saying things like "Come off it!"." "Is he actually having that much of an effect on you?" Light was to the point of no return (in anger, that is). He trotted towards the door and practically threw Sayu out into the hallway. "And stay out!" He cried. "Haa…haa." Light was gathering his breath when he walked over to the mirror next to his closet. His cheeks were still rosy. He looked as if he had just run a mile. Light was about to turn around when he saw a pair of yellow and red eyes staring back at him. Light changed his expression. "Did you enjoy that, Ryuk?" A loud and bellowing laugh could be heard…if you were the owner of a Death Note.

**Thoughts? Comments? If you have any suggestions at all, please review the story. Did you like it? What needs improvement? *Starts to blush* A-And if you do review, I will try to respond to you as soon as possible. *Long pause* I think that's all. Thanks for reading! *bows* **


	2. The Discussion Afterward

**Wow, you guys work fast, don't you? I only uploaded the first chapter of "The Conversion" yesterday, and I suddenly have all of these reviews. (Not that I'm trying to brag or anything.) *Starts to giggle and blush* As I said before, this is my first fan fiction, so having people respond to my work makes me really happy. I wonder why people that you meet/talk to over the internet are so much nicer than people in real life. (No, I'm not talking along the lines of internet predators). But, really, you guys are the reason why I write. It's all about making people happy. So if you enjoy it, I do, too. *Long pause* COUGH-COUGH-Review, Please and thank-you-COUGH. But enough of my mindless sputtering. On with the show! …Chapter-thing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. (I might have spelled their names wrong, because I haven't actually read a Death Note volume in about… Seven months. Gomenasai, Obata-san! *bows*)**

It took Ryuk a few moments to stop laughing. He was a shinigami, after all. A god of death. The more wicked the creature, the heartier the laugh. "Yes. I do believe I did." Ryuk tried his best to make his voice sound British. He ditched the accent and emitted another heinous laugh. Light waited a few moments, to see if his temper would cool down. Sadly, it did not.

"SHUT UP, you stupid shinigami!" Ryuk stopped immediately. "You walk around here like you're a god, or something!" "Well…" Ryuk began. Light realized what he had just said. "Right," He began, "Bad choice of words." Light decided he would take a walk. "I'm going out." Light said. "I have to come with you." Ryuk responded. "It's in the rules, remember?" "Yeah, I remember." Light agreed. After Light had made sure the notebook was safe in its drawer, he locked the door to his room and left the house.

"So…where are we going, Light?" Ryuk asked. "I was going to buy some apples for you and some chocolate for Sayu." Light said truthfully. Ryuk seemed surprised. "Why the heck would you, the self-proclaimed god of the new world, want to be nice and think of someone other than yourself?" Light pondered the question. "I just feel generous today." Light admitted. "Oh yeah, just like you _generously_ kicked your sister out of your room." Ryuk teased.

Light took out a pen and crossed something off of his list. Ryuk was curious. "What did you just do?" He asked. Light turned to face Ryuk and started to smile. "I guess the bag won't be so heavy, after all. Light said. "And-and why is that?" Ryuk stammered nervously. Light laughed. "No more apples for you, Ryuk." Light chuckled and walked away. Ryuk followed, all the while going through apple withdrawal. Light found it funny. He chuckled to himself all the way to the Subway. He was looking down, so he did not notice a young man calling his name. "Yagami-kun!" He called. Light's eyes brightened. "Is that…" He said to himself. Light looked up to find L walking toward him. "Hi there." He said, with a smile that could melt snow. "Umm… Hi," Light said. "Hi, Ryuzaki."

**Yep, they still aren't on a first-name basis yet, (Well, not both of them, anyway). *Nudges L* Me: Come on, L. Start calling your lover by his name already. L: *blushes* He isn't my lover…Yet. Light: But… But… *sulks in a corner* Me: Now look at what you did, L-kun. Go make up. L: …Fine. BUT DON'T WATCH! Me: I promise. *Crosses fingers* *Watches* "…" "Mmm…" "Ah…" *Closes curtain* Me: That's all you get for now, except a brief review of the chapter. So, Light and L meet in a Subway. Does that seem eerie to you? Well it shouldn't. What will happen? One thing is for sure. It will always lead to smex. Before you go, I have a question for you. What starts with "R", ends with "W", and has "Evie" smack dab in the middle? Do you give up? I'll spell it out for you, then. R-E-V-I-E-W; review. And that, my friends is how I won the spelling bee. *Smiles* But that's a story for a different time. Sayonara! **


	3. The Encounter

**I wasn't really planning on submitting another chapter today, but it seems there are actually people out there that like or are interested in this story, and want updates… You're just lucky it's a weekend. I normally wouldn't even post a chapter once a day. But I think I'm getting into the groove. (Cheesy line, I know.) **

**I don't have much to say this time, (It's a shocker for me, too) so I'll just give you a brief summary of this chapter. First and foremost, it is longer than the first two. Second, it's basically a lot of Light talking to Ryuk about his feelings for L. You may be thinking, **_**Shouldn't he be telling L all of this?**_** And you would be correct. He should. But does he? You'll have to find out for yourself… (The answer is "somewhat".) You'll understand what I mean later… Hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. But I do own a drawing of L with a bonnet. It's so adorable! **

"Sure is surprising, meeting you here." L said sincerely.

Light became defensive. "What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

L gave him a worried look. "Are you alright, Yagami-kun?"

"Ah…" Light thought. _He avoided my question. _"Yes, I'm fine." Light said, reorganizing himself.

"If you're not doing anything, would you like to have some coffee with me?" L asked innocently.

"Like a d-date?" L smiled at the nervous teen in front of him.

"What's with all of the questions?" L replied.

_He's answering all of my questions with another question, _Light thought. "How strange."

"What's strange?" L asked, seemingly lost. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" Light said. "Oops."

"So, is that a yes?" Light pretended to be pondering the question. "I don't see why not." He said after a good minute. L laughed. "Took you long enough." Light blushed, but looked away to make it less obvious. L either didn't notice or ignored it. With slow steps he proceeded north. This gave Light an excuse to gaze at his behind.

A stifled laugh was following Light. "Oh, yeah, I forgot you were there, Ryuk."

"That's a terrible thing to do! I'm offended, Light!" Ryuk faked a sob. Light carried on, thinking about how he would punish Ryuk later.

"Hey, weren't you in apple withdrawal a little while ago?" Light whispered to the invisible god behind him.

"Oh-oh, yeah, that…Can you just forget about that?"

Light smiled wickedly. "I'll forget about it if you forget about me and L."

Ryuk sounded like he was having a hard time deciding. "It'll be hard to, since I always have to follow you around."

"I never asked you to." Light replied.

"The only way I'll leave you alone is if you give up possession of the notebook. _Or you die. _He thought. _Whichever comes first. _Ryuk was thinking about how he could possibly end Light's life slightly earlier than scheduled, but stopped immediately when Light spoke again.

"How are you so sure that won't happen?" Light said, in practically a whisper.

Ryuk seemed genuinely impressed. He also answered in a whisper. "You would actually give up your plans for a perfect world to be with him?" When Ryuk said _him_, he pointed to the man with the gorgeous body walking in front of Light, ever so slowly. Light followed L silently for a few moments. "Maybe," He finally answered. "Well then, _maybe_ I misjudged you." Ryuk shot back.

"But you know," Ryuk began, "Since you used the notebook, you won't go the same place as him when you hit the sack."

Light contemplated this thought. "I know. But I think I love him. That's partly the reason why I won't accept the Shinigami Eyes. I want to have as much time with him here on Earth as possible." Ryuk stopped following Light.

"If you really feel that way," Ryuk said, starting to trail Light again, "Then you should tell _him_ that, not me."

"I know. But I can't tell him how I feel yet…I'm not ready."

"Whatever you say." Ryuk responded. The tone in his voice resounded disappointment. "Speaking of which, he's calling you." Light looked up from staring at the ground. "So he is." Light smiled to himself.

L was pointing to a café about a block ahead. Light ran to catch up with him. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Ryuzaki."

"That's quite alright." L answered. "You're here now, and that's what matters."

"Yeah." Light agreed.

**I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed that it's already chapter 3 and there has still been no smex. But you have to understand that for any story, even sex stories, there has to be a chain of events that lead up to the "exciting" parts. So please be patient. Besides, **_**those **_**things will mainly be in chapters 4, 5, and 6. Not so much in chapter 4. Only hints. And then in 5 and 6 it's what some would call "intimate or intriguing," or even both. After chapter 6, the story turns into something else entirely… Now, about this chapter, really corny dialogue at the end, but I thought that it tied together well. As I wrote this chapter, I kind of felt like crying (Not a lot, but little teardrops, yes). Don't we all wish for love without limitations? If you don't…Actually, I won't say anything. *Laughs nervously* It's better that way. **


	4. Coffee Beans and Shared Dreams

**I'm ba-ck! *Waits* Where's my dramatic music? *Groans* I have to kill my tech guy later. So, you may be wondering why I was gone for…Two days. Well, it may have been fine for you, but it was torment for me! I missed you all and your comments and reviews! *Hugs you all* Thank you to everyone who has been a loyal reviewer until now, and I encourage you to keep at it. There were four main reasons I was not on for two days, and I shall list them for you now. First, I had school. *Groans* Second, I had school-related work to do. *Groans again* Third, I had to write some dialogue for the "scene" in chapter 6 so that it wasn't just thrusting, caressing, and moaning the whole time. (It could've turned out that way and you would have never known the difference.) Fourth, I had a sickening disease called "C.G.O.T.C.B.O.B.S.S." I'm sure many of you have had it before. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll spell it out for you. C.G.O.T.C.B.O.B.S.S. stands for, "Couldn't go On the Computer Because Of Brotherly Symptoms Syndrome." But now that my brother is done (for a while) I can type my stories in peace. *Hugs notebook to chest* Oh, speaking of notebooks, let's get on to this story about a killer notebook, eh? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters, but I do own the disease described in the previous paragraph. (That's correct, I made it up.) So, if you ever use my disease as a reference, please give me some credit. **

The two young men walked towards the café, L talking the entire time. Light just smiled and nodded. Light stopped suddenly when L grabbed his hand. Light stared at it.

"Something the matter, Yagami-kun?" L asked innocently.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Light said.

"Well, why not?" L replied. "Do you have some skin disease I should know about?"

"No…" Light said slowly.

L looked at him. "There isn't a problem, then, is there?" He said, already knowing the answer.

Light blushed. L smiled. "I though not." He said.

Light allowed himself to be pulled by the arm into the café and ushered to a table. He was still contemplating how quickly the tables had been turned.

"Yagami-kun." L said. His face was very close to Light's.

"Huh? What?" Light said; his head flying in all directions. L pointed to a waitress standing at their table.

"May I take your order?" She said in a friendly enough tone.

Light gestured to L. "I already ordered." He said.

"Alright," Light responded. "Then I'll just have the coffee."

The waitress consulted her list. "So, that's two coffees and a strawberry-upside down cake?"

Light's mouth hung agape. "You ordered an entire cake?!" Light said in bewilderment.

L looked distraught. "You can have some if you want." L answered.

Light made a gesture. "No thank you." He replied. "I'm not really one for sweets."

L looked amazed. "That's impossible!" He countered. Light looked at L's expression and chuckled.

"What?" L asked.

"It's just… Your face looks so cute!"

L blushed and smiled. "So does yours." He returned.

Light also blushed. The two of them looked like a couple of tomatoes.

"Here are your coffees," The waitress said, bringing a tray with two mugs over to them.

"Would you like cream or sugar?" She asked.

"Five packets of each, please!" L answered.

_I should be used to this by now_, Light thought. (Anyone who knows L knows about his love for sweets. This is what Light is referring to.)

The waitress brought out the cream and sugar and said, "Your cake will be out shortly, sirs."

"Thank you." They said simultaneously. They looked at each other. Light looked away.

"Are you sure you're alright?" L asked his voice concerned.

Light paused, and then said, "I had a dream about you last night."

"Really?" L said, "I hope it wasn't the one where I stand over your dead body with a killer notebook on my hand."

Light was shocked. "That would be a nightmare." He said.

"I know." L answered. "Continue."

Light did so. "Actually…" He began. At this point, his voice had become a whisper. "We were… kissing…or about to, anyway."

L stopped drinking his coffee. He swallowed it and said, "They say dreams are things that have already happened or things that you wish would happen." L looked meaningfully into Light's eyes. "Which one of those do you think yours was?"

Light was now red all the way down to his toes. "What I want to happen… I guess."

L paused. "The strange thing is… I had the same dream about you."

Light took the following silence as a signal to say what was on his mind. "Maybe we're soul mates." Light spoke truthfully.

"Maybe." L responded.

The two leaned toward each other to have their first kiss, when a startled waitress dropped her tray. "We don't allow that kind of behavior in here!" She screeched. "Get out and stay out!"

L and Light ran out the door as fast as their legs could carry them. "What an old bat." Light said bitterly.

L pulled Light's collar so that their faces were close. "Who cares?" He said.

L pulled Light into a heartfelt kiss. Despite what one would expect a first kiss to contain, this one was a lot more…intimate. (There was a lot of tongue-on-tongue and heavy breathing.)

***Giggles* I bet you weren't expecting that! Well, maybe you were. Either way, I'm cool with it. *Smiles* It feels so good to be back, so please excuse my enormous amount of writing in the introductions and endings, when most of that should be in the story itself. This chapter… I don't know. I didn't love it, but I felt like it needed to be there. I like the next chapter more, anyway. Hopefully you will, too… Once I get there. Now that I've been mentioning what the future will hold, I can just feel the suspense! Can't you? Do you know what "Can't you?" rhymes with? REVIEW! And that is what I would like you to do. Oh, dear god, I'm rhyming now. I could write a whole slew of Dr. Seuss books if I keep this up. Oyasuminasai! (If you're reading this at night, like I am.) Other wise, I bid you adieu and have a pleasant tomorrow. (Yes, the pleasant tomorrow part was from Family Guy… *squeals*) **


	5. The Reason For The Handcuffs

**Since this is my favorite chapter so far, I'll try to keep the intro short. I would just like to congratulate anyone reading this that participated in "The Day of Silence", which took place today, April 17, 2009, and takes place every year on this date. We need people like you with open minds about sexuality. Remember, everyone has rights. If you would like to find out more about "The Day of Silence" or participate in it next year, head down to . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. **

Light rolled in his sleep. He was having another dream about L. Except that this one was more intimate than the last…MUCH more intimate. In his dream, the two were rolling around on the couch and heavily making out. Each seemed to be greatly enthusiastic about his part in the ordeal. Light was removing L's clothes and digging for gold.

"Ah!" L announced, in a sensual fashion.

Light awoke to a loud "Ha!" coming from the overly large mouth of an apple-loving shinigami.

"Ah-ha!" Ryuk repeated.

Light turned to him with a hateful expression plastered onto his face.

"How dare you interrupt my fantasies?!" Light demanded.

"Oh, so you admit that you have fantasies about me?" L said. He was kneeling at the side of Light's bed, staring at him.

Light had only just noticed that L was in his room.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Light questioned.

"I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary, Yagami-kun."

Light slapped his face with his palm.

"If you hit yourself, you'll leave a scar on that pretty face of yours." L warned.

Light blushed. "You…You think my face is pretty?" Light asked.

"Yes, I do." L said, smiling.

Light smiled in return. The two of them just stared at each other with grins on their faces until Ryuk said, "A-hem."

"Oh…Oh, right." Light said.

He cleared his throat.

"So…" He began. "Why _are _you here?"

"I am here…Because _you _are here." L answered.

Light was unconvinced. "Really?" He asked.

"Well…" L began. "After I kissed you…You fainted from loss of air."

L blushed at this particular moment.

"I may have been a little overenthusiastic…" He said. "But anyway, I thought it would be best to bring you home, and that's what I did."

Light was slowly recollecting the previous events, and concluding that L's explanation made sense.

"So you carried me home, brought me into my room, set me down on my bed and waited for me to awake?" Light asked sentimentally.

"I sure did." L said smiling.

Light felt his face grow warm.

"I also touched your Death Note." L said, holding up a black notebook.

Light was shocked.

"So you can see him?" Light asked, pointing at Ryuk.

"I sure can." L replied. "I even had a conversation with him about how he came to pass the notebook onto you and about the shinigami realm."

Light was scared.

_He'll surely lock me up_. Light thought.

"If you're wondering how I discovered your notebook, it's really quite simple." L started to say. "I was looking through your desk…Don't give me that look." He said. "I was bored. I was waiting for three hours. What else was I supposed to do?"

_He's got a point_. Light thought.

"When I noticed that one of your pencil's caps was not screwed on all the way. I was about to tighten it when a piece of lead fell out. I was looking on the floor for the lead when I noticed a hole in the bottom of your dresser drawer. Curious as I was, I pushed the lead upwards through the hole, and the drawer unlocked. I opened it, and found your notebook." He finished.

Light's mouth hung agape.

"Quite an ingenious device you have here." L said, pointing to the drawer mechanism. "One hasty move and the notebook would be incinerated. Erasing all evidence that it was ever there."

L then turned back towards Light.

"By all means, I SHOULD have you arrested, Kira." L said, with a hint of disgust in his voice. He held out a pair of handcuffs. "I brought these here, just in case."

Light winced. _I'll get it now_. He thought.

But in a moment, he heard a metal clanging. Like that of something being dropped.

Light looked back at L.

"But I can't do it." L said, almost as if he were ashamed of himself. "I can't arrest you. I care too much about you."

Light was thoroughly surprised.

"I've told you how I feel." L announced. "Now you tell me."

"Oh, he's _crazy_ about you." Ryuk interrupted. "He won't stop talking about how much he loves you. He was even saying how he might even give up his plans for a new world if you would just be with him."

"Shut up, Ryuk!" Light bellowed.

"Just trying to help." Ryuk countered.

L stared into Light's eyes.

"Is what this shinigami said true, Light?"

_He called me by my name_!Light thought, excited. He got out of his bed and faced L.

"Yes. It's true." Light answered.

L was overwhelmed with joy.

"I'm so happy!" He cried, while jumping into Light's awaiting arms.

"I love you." Light whispered.

"I love you too, Light." L responded.

"If you love me," Light began. "Then say my name again."

"Light?" L asked.

Light smiled.

"Yes." He responded. "Not Yagami-kun or Raito-kun. Please, just call me Light."

"Alright, Light." L said, grinning. He paused.

"But then you should call me by my real name as well."

L stepped back from Light and said, "Hello. My name is L Lawliet. I was raised in an orphanage in Winchester, England under the guidance of a Mr. Quillish Wammy. Hence the orphanages' name; Wammy's House. Although I have many names, you may call me L."

L extended his hand to be shaken and smiled his most dazzling smile.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said, while shaking Light's hand.

**I love, and I mean LOVE this chapter. I wonder why that is. Could it be because it's L doing most of the talking, or that it's the turning point in their relationship? *Smiles* Either of those would be excellent answers. Light: But…Why? Me: **_**Because, **_**Light. You're an okay character and all, but L's the one who captures people's interests. He's easier to relate to than you are. *Thinks* **_**He's cuter than you are, too. **_**Near: I heard that! Me: Near, you came out too early! You come out later! *Shoves Near back into the basement along with all of the other characters in future chapters* Okay, so now you know Near's going to show up… Eventually. Hey, if you're going to have everyone, than you might as well have **_**everyone**_**, right? One last thing before you get on with your lives, REVIEW! *Bows* It would be greatly appreciated.**


	6. Competition, a Promise, and Intercourse

… ***bows* I'm so sorry! I know I've been gone for about a week. I feel like such an ingrate! *cries* Thank you to everyone who left a comment (you know how I love them). *sniff* I just feel so bad and feel like nothing I could do would make up for it, nothing except write an amazing sex scene…which you can be the judge of later. *giggles* God, I'm such a pervert. …Me: Hey, Near? Near: Yeah? Me: Did I say that part out loud? Near: I heard it loud and clear. Me: …Okay…Back in the basement you go! Near: Hey, wait a minute! I don't like it in there. It's dark, and there's a draft! Me: That is not my problem, good sir. Near: …Curses. Me: *Giggles***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note. Was that clear enough for you? **

"I feel like a load has been lifted of off my chest!" L said happily. He spun around in a circular motion with his arms straight out.

Light watched him with a small grin on his face. Mostly because he liked seeing L smile, but also because he liked seeing the way L's clothes loosely hung off of him, and how it would be so easy to just tear them off.

L stopped abruptly.

"What's the matter?" Light asked in a concerned voice.

Light watched L's lips move as he spoke.

L slowly said, "Your doorbell is about to ring."

And, as L said this, it happened.

"Hi, Misa." Sayu said, opening the front door. "Light's right upstairs, so go on up."

"Thanks, Sayu." Misa said with a lipstick-covered grin. Misa then raced past Sayu and was at Light's bedroom door on the second floor before Sayu could close the door through which she had come.

"Don't move," Light whispered to L. "She can smell fear."

Misa then came charging through the door.

"I HEARD YOU!" She screamed at Light.

"Raito-kun, you've been ignoring your duties as a boyfriend. It's time for a date, already."

Misa then turned toward L. She ran to Light's side and hugged his arm.

"Who is HE and what is he doing here?!" Misa asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"HE," Light said, emphasizing the word 'he', "Is my boyfriend."

Misa was incredulous, "Since when?!" She questioned.

"Since a couple of minutes ago," Light answered, shaking Misa off and hugging L. L looked down in embarrassment.

"But I've been your girlfriend longer!" Misa whined.

"You were never my girlfriend," Light said in an uncaring voice.

L looked at Light in a way that made his stomach turn.

L removed Light's grasp on his waist.

"Misa…" L began. "He didn't mean it."

Misa's eyes started to well up with tears. As she sobbed, L tried to comfort her. Light watched in awe. Finally, L hugged Misa in an attempt to calm her down. She stopped immediately. She felt embarrassment creep across her face.

She embraced L and whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem," L responded.

He gave her a final hug and then returned to Light's side. Light tried to hide L behind him, in case Misa would try to embrace him again.

"So…" Misa began. "What's your name?"

"Hideki Ryuga." L responded.

_Good. _Light thought.

Hideki Ryuga was but one of L's many aliases. It was the one L had used at Light's college entrance ceremony.

"Well, Ryuga Hideki…" Misa said in her 'I'm a good girl' voice. "You have a new number one fan!" She said, pointing to herself.

L was surprised by this sudden confession of what seemed to be love; either that or just plain obsession. It was actually a little creepy.

Misa tried to hug L again, when Light pushed her out into the hallway, dragged her down the stairs, and out of the house.

He then came stomping up the stairs to find L waiting by the door to his bedroom.

"I won't have her stealing you away!" Light said. You could practically _see _the steam coming out of his ears.

L lifted Light's chin so that they were seeing eye to eye.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured. "I'm yours."

Light's eyes widened.

As L was about to kiss Light, he was stopped.

"Not this time," Light teased. He licked L's lips, forcing them open.

"Say 'ah!'" Light said, as if he were feeding a baby. But in a sense, L _was_ Light's baby.

Light pushed L against the wall and kissed him until they had both slid to the floor.

"Let's take this party to the bed, shall we?" Light said, after he was sure he had aroused L's interest. Or maybe just L. He was fine with either.

"O-okay," L said, his face getting darker every minute.

_He's embarrassed…How adorable! _Light thought, as he carried L bridal style into the room and gently set him down on the bed. It wasn't long before Light got onto the bed himself.

Light softly pushed L against the wall and forced their tongues to make contact. Light caressed L's sides as he kissed him. It was amazing for Light, but he noticed that L wasn't kissing back with very much force, making the ordeal slightly one-sided.

After a few swaps of saliva, Light broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked while panting.

"Nothing," L said. He seemed embarrassed all of the sudden.

…_Maybe he's nervous? _Light thought to himself. _…Then maybe I should make him more comfortable…_

Light got off of the bed and stood up straight.

L was staring at him with a rosy tint in his cheeks.

As suddenly as he had stood up, he started to undress himself.

_I'm not sure this will make him more comfortable, but by making myself more exposed, he might feel better because I haven't deprived him of his clothing. Wait…Did that make any sense? Maybe I just wanted to strip for him. Who knows? _Light thought.

When Light had removed all of his clothing, he stood with his feet apart for the whole world to see.

L blushed intensely. "Light… You're so beautiful…"

_Beautiful? The mere thought of that word when used to describe me is laughable. _Light thought to himself.

It seemed Light truly did find it funny, because he started to chuckle. The way his stomach moved when he laughed made his privates jiggle up and down. This made L slightly aroused, which could clearly be seen through his pants.

"You know as well as I that I have killed countless people. I go against everything you stand for. And after all of that, you sill want to be with me?" Light asked. It was a question he needed an answer to.

L looked at Light as if he had the IQ of a shovel. **(Which I believe is 15.)**

L got off of the bed and knelt down before Light. His face was uncomfortably close to Light's pleasure point.

"If you really think that I would leave you for that, then you don't know me very well." L responded. "It's not as if I'm alright with what you've done. But I believe we have already established that you were planning on giving up possession of the notebook anyway. I thought you were going to stop killing so that we could be together."

L actually started crying at this point.

"I thought we were going to be happy together! I thought you would listen because you love me as much as I love you!" L finished this sentimental outburst with the wiping of his tears. And, without his realization, they kept on flowing.

L looked up at Light. He then looked at the muscular reproductive organ in front of him.

He looked up at Light again and said, "So will you stop if I am with you? Will you stop killing for good?"

Light kneeled down and hugged L. "Of course I will. All I need is you, L. But I want to know if you're happy being with me. All I care about now is your happiness. Nothing else matters."

The tears kept streaming down L's cheeks. He brought Light's face close and kissed him on his forehead.

"Does that answer your question?" L said, seemingly calmer than before.

Light wasn't exactly sure why, but L's touch aroused him like it never had before. He immediately plopped L down on the bed and started tearing of his clothes. He undressed L with excited hands, like a child unwrapping a gift. This, in a sense, was not far from the truth. L was a gift. He was Light's gift. The only person that would stand out in a crowd of people. For L, it was Light, and only Light. For Light, it was L, and only L. That's how a person's mind works when they're in love.

Once Light had gotten to L's flesh, he licked every inch of it. The feeling of Light's warm tongue on L's body made him shiver. Light paid special attention to L's sensitive areas, such as his nipples, ears, neck, and *cough cough* baby maker *cough*. While Light licked L and dripped his saliva onto L's muscular body, he rubbed himself… you know where.

It continued on like that until Light could feel a liquid oozing out of his pleasure spot. He looked over to L who was so consumed by the pleasure of Light playing with him that he had started to expel fluids as well.

Light had a feeling it was time to get down to business.

He peeled away L's remaining clothes and said, "I'm going in now."

L chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" Light said, his face getting redder by the second.

"When you said, 'I'm going in', you sounded like an excavator!" L said, smiling.

Light grinned back. "Yes, and I'm going to excavate you."

L stared back, but spread his legs wider for the dramatic entrance.

Light watched in astonishment, almost if saying 'You're actually going to let me violate you?'

L nodded his head, almost as if he were reading Light's thoughts.

Light then inched his way forward. He slowly slid inside of L. It didn't take long, because he was already lubricated. Light pushed all the way in. It felt like heaven to him. _But what about L?_ He looked directly ahead of him to find that L also had a dreamy expression on his face.

L gripped the sheets and begged Light to begin. Which he did. He started out slow, and as he grew accustomed to the (glorious) feeling, he-pardon my French- 'Tore that shit up.'

The bed was creaking so much that Sayu came running up the stairs and shouted, "Nii-chan, did the forecast predict a storm?"

Light of course, ignored her. He had other matters to attend to. Like the pleasure he was feeling at the moment.

Just as suddenly as it started, it was over. Light thrust into L once more, and they came simultaneously.

Light was so used to the position he was in at that point that he didn't even bother pulling out. He just collapsed onto L and kissed him for what seemed like hours. Of course, neither one of them seemed to mind much.

They fell asleep like that; one on top of the other, each in their own intimate position, with their arms around each other. They were both so exhausted that neither of them heard the buzzing coming from L's jean pants pocket on the floor.

If one had been there at that time and opened the phone, they would have found one new text message. If they would have then proceeded to read the message, this is what they would see.

'We're coming to get you tomorrow, so be prepared. From: Near.'

But because the two of them were still locked in each other's embrace, they would just have to wait for what the next day had in store.

**Wow, I think this was a little mature for the rating. Yes!!! This chapter is now over 2,000 words long! I congratulate myself on my achievement, as you should, too. (You don't actually have to if you don't want to, though.) Because this chapter was so long, you probably won't be hearing from me for a while again… I'm sorry! *bows for the umpteenth time* But I would love any comments for the next chapter or on past chapters. The thing is, I only actually have about two more chapters planned out. I need to write some more and do research on how to play the Pokémon card game. Matt: Pokémon? Where? Me: Mail Jeevas! You get back in the basement right now! L: I let him out. He needed air. Me: *Blushes from L's cuteness* ...Fine… L: Good girl. Matt: Pokémon?! WHERE ARE YOU? Me: *Whacks Matt in the head* L: *Whistles and walks away* Me: Don't mind me. I'm just stimulating his hair follicles. So go do this to your younger siblings if you have them. Go stimulate their hair follicles! (Your annoying next-door neighbor will do nicely too. Or your college room mate. I could go on, but let's not waste anyone's time more than we already have.) Please review for me and for Matt! **


End file.
